Look What We Made
by ktshdw
Summary: While Deanna and Will deal with and unexpected pregnancy Picard and Crusher struggle to conceive their first child together. This takes place two years after Nemesis.
1. Part 1

Name: Look What We Made [When We Made Love]  
[Part 1]  
Author: Kachina  
Email:   
Rated: PG  
Couples: P/C and R/T  
Timeline: Post Nemesis and Baby Fiction...

Brief Overview: This fan fiction takes place 2 years after Nemesis. Riker and Troi are making the TITAN their home. Picard and Crusher are married he still is Captain of the ENTERPRISE and she still runs Starfleet Medical. While the TITAN is on docking bay getting up-to-date repairs ENTERPRISE is also getting repairs. Picard and Crusher both have shore leave just at the time that Riker and Troi are getting some R&R after a long 2 year journey.

Author's Note: This is the first fan fiction I have written for Riker/Troi/Picard/Crusher in 8 years so it may be a little bland. I promise it will get better with the following fan fiction's I intend to write, I have about 5 more floating around in my mind. I do not have a webpage but you may use in on your webpage just please link my e-mail so I can get some feedback.

Character's and all other items belong to Paramount. Since I am going through some major R/T/P/C withdrawal I decided to write this piece. I do not get paid I am just a poor college student in need of some R&R from the hustle and bustle of everyday life as a married woman and a college student. However if you wish to drop me a line with feedback I would really appreciate it.

The glowing sun rises over the horizon like a blanket of warmth on the ocean. Riker and Troi sit quietly on the beach and listen to the softness of the rolling waves. This is their second day on leave while the TITAN is becoming more up-to-date on the more recent weaponry and shielding. To them this is the best shore leave they have ever had. They knew that this vacation was going to be the biggest and best.

Picard wakes in the arms of his true love. Picard leans and smells Crusher's hair bringing in her essence. That was one thing that he loved about her....her scent. For all of the years that he has known Beverly he never understood why he thought that she belonged to Jack, even after his untimely death. He felt it would be the betrayal to his best friend, but now he understood what Jack liked in his wife. Not only her beauty on the outside but her compassion on the inside. Beverly slowly rolls over and opens her eyes. She gave Picard the smile that she only reserved for the love of her life, the one that made Picard's heart melt like butter.

"Wil, I have been thinking, we have been married two years. I think it is time that we expand our family. I miss the children on the ENTERPRISE; I miss their smiles when they finally get something right, the glow in their eyes when they show their parents what they have made. What I miss the most is their laughter. There are only a dozen children on the TITAN, none of them ours, I want my child to come home with a craft they made for me, and I want my child to smile when they finally get it I want to hear the laughter of my child. Does that sound selfish?"

Wil was taken aback at his wife proposal. He did want children with her, he did want to hear his children laugh and see his children smile. This is something he has always desired, now that he is married to his IMZADI, he wanted nothing more than to father her children. After all he wasn't getting any younger, each day that passed was one day less of being a father.

"Deanna is you asking me if we can start a family. There is nothing more I want to do. I have been trying to ask you that for two years, but each time something came up and well I just let it go. I also want to see the smile on our child's face and hear the laughter echo in the room. Are you sure you want to do this. Being parents is a large responsibility."

Deanna laughed and laid her head on Wil's shoulder.

"Wil, I have been a parent already, remember with Ian. It is you that I was concerned about you have never been a father before. Are you ready to be a full time father and still run a federation starship?"

"Yes, more than anything, I want to hold our child and teach them the secrets on how to run a starship, how to trick our enemies into joining the federation. Deanna I really want this. I am ready when you are."

"I am ready now, let's start tonight!"

Wil took Deanna's delicate face in his hand and seductively smiled at her. Deanna responded with a soft kiss on Wil's lips. She was ready, willing and able to start a family.

Meanwhile: Beverly and Jean-Luc were seated at the table in their cabin. Still in their night clothes they shared their first meal together off of the ENTERPRISE and out of Starfleet.

"Jean-Luc I have been thinking, I think I would like to leave Starfleet Medical and become your physician on the ENTERPRISE. I know it is a lot to give up but I can't stand to stay apart from you, I love you to much to let you just slip by and fight our enemies alone. I need to be by your side and I want to be a wife to you."

"Are you sure, we will be risking our lives every day. Meeting new races, seeing new planets, there is so much danger out there. I don't know if I want you to risk your life every day, I also love you to much to let you sit at Starfleet day after day there is nothing more I want to do without you. But you will be giving up your dreams."

"Jean-Luc my dreams, my life, belongs with you. I miss you to much when you are away, I want to wake up to you every morning, I want to cook you breakfast every morning, and most importantly I want to be by your side. I want to be there with you, for you. Please Jean-Luc I need to do this, if I don't, I don't know how I will survive being without you."

"If that is really what you want Beverly then I gladly accept your application. After all we have been though so much together, I wouldn't want to let it slip by. I will contact Starfleet and request that you be transferred to the ENTERPRISE. You must be sure that this is what you want to do...no turning back...once you make that decision you can never go back."

"Jean-Luc, this is what I want."

Picard smiled soon followed by Crusher's. Picard takes her hand in his and kisses it.

There is a knock at Deanna's and Wil's cabin door. Deanna gets up from reviewing records and opens the door. Beverly stands there and gives her best friend a hug. Both women smile and tears well up in their eyes. It has been one year since they saw each other, a reunion that was well over due.

"Beverly! You were the last person I would ever see here. What are you doing here? Where is Captain Picard? How is he? How are you? What have you been up too?"

Beverly laughs lightly as they pull their hug away.

"Deanna, relax, there is plenty of time to catch up. There is plenty of time to ask questions. You don't think that I would skip a visit with my best friend. Oh Deanna, I missed you so much, it seems like it has been a hundred years."

"Well, not quite that long but it does feel like it doesn't it? Why don't you come in I just took chocolate cake out of the oven. Are you hungry?"

Beverly comes into the cabin, as Troi closes the door behind her and both take a seat at the table nearby.

"Are you kidding look who you are talking too. So where is Wil? Doing a guy thing I'm sure, what is it fishing, hunting, chopping wood come on Deanna tell me it's been so long."

"Wil is outside gathering some wood in the back. Would you like me to get him?"

"No, I want to hear how you are doing, how have you been this last year?"

"Well after trying to set up an alliance with the Romulan's, Tiki's and Cree we were pretty exhausted. It took an entire year to come to an agreement. The Tiki and Cree was the worse, see they are Native American's who fled earth in 2060 to find a new home. To much land was being taken away and they could no longer survive, 16 generations have lived on the planet surviving off the land. With the joining of the federation we had to make some agreements."

"Agreements, like what?"

"Well first all we had to promise that we would never use their planet for any type of federation building. We were aloud to use their space but we had to keep the building to a minimum. We were not aloud to do unnecessary digging for dilithiam but we were aloud to trade with them for preservatives in exchange that we keep their beliefs between the federation and them. The Tiki were a little more demanding, they wanted to be a member of the federation but no one was aloud to stay on the planet except for emergencies. We are not aloud to discuss their past, seems they don't have a very nice one. Last but not least only Native American's can reside on the planet without the permission of their elders. They are very agriculture oriented, they don't want any outside help, no technology and most important we must keep their beliefs between them."

"No wonder why it took a year for you to make alliances with them. They seem rather, I don't know, secluded almost xenophobic. They don't want anyone on the planet without the permission of the elders. I bet Wesley would like it here."

"Yes, he would."

"So Deanna, you talked about the TITAN, what about you and Wil? Have you had any thoughts of having little Riker's running the decks of the TITAN?"

Deanna smiled and took a bite of her cake.

"How do you know Beverly, we just made the decision yesterday. Have you developed some type of telepathy over the last year?"

Beverly smiles, and takes a bite of her cake.

"I can see it in your eyes, your glowing. I can just see it in a year we will have one little Riker running the decks of the TITAN and sitting on its daddy's lap learning the wonders of flying a federation starship using its telepathy to help its captain."

"It will take years for our child to be capable of understanding its telepathy. They won't even develop until their 12 years old. Oh, I remember being 12; I was the only betazoid who couldn't use her powers because I was half human. I resented that for years. Until one day my mother sat me down and told me that I was just like every one else, I could do something that they couldn't. I could sense emotions as well as use my telepathy. I never resented being half human again until the incident about 10 years ago. But you helped through that as well as Wil I will always be thankful."

"That's what best friends are for. I wanted you to move beyond your telepathy and understand that it wasn't so bad being a human. Being a human gives you challenges, challenges that humans desire."

"So what is going on with your love life? Are you going to answer my question I asked when you first came to the door?"

"Oh my, I almost forgot...my love life is wonderful, being married to Jean-Luc has been my one goal since we were stranded on KesPrit. We blossomed later that year and behind closed doors for the following years. When you and Wil got married I thought this is my moment I am not going to let him turn me down. I proposed and he accepted before I even got the words out of my mouth. He told me he had been trying to ask me to marry him for three years but didn't know how; he also thought that it was betraying his best friend. I told him that Jack and I agree that if one of us should pass away we would want the other to be happy. I am happy with Jean-Luc, happier than I have been since Jack's untimely death. Wesley was so excited, when we told him we were engaged the first thing that came out of his mouth was... _**"Well it's about damn time, gee ma what took you so long?"** _I didn't know Wesley wanted us married, but he was very happy. Now to answer your other questions, we came here while the ENTERPRISE was getting a spruce up. We found out from your first officer where you would be so we decided to surprise you. Jean-Luc is out hiking up a trail, something he has always liked. I wanted to go but he encouraged me to talk to my best friend. He is fine and well, I have never seen him so happy. I have decided to leave Starfleet Medical to travel with Jean-Luc once again. He was so worried about me giving up my dreams; I told him that my dreams were with him. Hopefully Starfleet agrees and I will be a Doctor on the ENTERPRISE once again."

"Are you going to have another child with Captain Picard?"

"Deanna, my other son is nearly 30; I don't think he really wants to have a sibling at that age. He has been an only child for years. Besides I think I am little to old to have a child."

"No your not, my mother was 60 when she had my baby brother. The last time I went to see him he was getting ready to go to school. He is so much like his mother he has dark, curly, hair and the darkest eyes I have ever seen. With the exception of the ridge on his nose he is a spitting image of my mother. She loves being a mother, even at her advanced age she took care of him alone. Besides it is my belief that God doesn't give you more than you can handle. If you were to get pregnant again, Captain Picard would shout with glee. He has always wanted to be a father this would give him a chance. Come on Beverly don't say no until you ask the Captain."

Beverly smiles as does Deanna.

Riker outside chopping wood is greeted by his fellow Captain. Riker looks up to the sound of his name to see Picard, they both hug and laugh.

"Wil, how are you doing? It has been what an entire year? It's been far to long to see a fellow Captain, so your wife made you come out and chop some wood. How dare you do that without prior notice?"

"Nah, Deanna didn't suggest I do it. We are planning a nice romantic evening tonight I intend it to be one of the most romantic. What are you doing here anyway I thought you stop to see your wife at Starfleet Medical?"

"I did but then the federation decided to update the ENTERPRISE for a few months. We had to con you first officer into telling us where you were. You have one hell of a good first officer I had to pull rank to get what I wanted. It has been so long since Beverly has seen Deanna; I thought that we should meet up and catch up on the times. I heard you introduced three more races into the federation. Congratulations, I heard it went quite well. Your first mission was quite the success."

"Well I had quite a good teacher. I wouldn't have been able to do it without being under you watchful eye all those years aboard the ENTERPRISE. Now I have my own ship, everything I do on that ship is what I learned from watching you. I miss the crew but most of all I miss being your sidekick."

"You are not the only one. How is Deanna have you thought about having children on your ship? I know that you have 12 already but what about your own?"

"Funny you asked me that...Deanna and I just decided to start trying for a family. Since she is a betazoid it may take some time but it is time well spent. You wouldn't believe how happy I am to have her at my side. The only thing that is missing is your guidance."

"Wil, I told you years ago that you could run your own ship. You had so many offers why didn't you take them? I also told you that you and Deanna were soul mates, it just took the trip to the Baku planet to re-open your love, having a child with her will only strengthen it. Your feelings have never changed. You have always loved her."

"I didn't want to leave Deanna or the ENTERPRISE. Then two years ago I thought that it was time to take the offer. I always wanted to captain my own ship, now I don't know if I would have ever gotten the chance without your kind words."

"No Wil, you earned the rank of Captain on your own I just gave you a little push. You are missed, but my new first officer is just like you. Demanding, confidant, and secure, he has a lot of your qualities. It's like you never left."

"How are you and Beverly doing?"

"Beverly and I are wonderful, I never thought that I needed to be married, I thought that my life was in Starfleet. Then when she and I were stranded on KesPrit my feelings began to overflow. The implants may have given us a push. I think it was destiny that she and I were the ones captured. I believe that if it were not for those implants we may have never known how much we loved each other. Keeping those feelings buried for all those years, so many times I wanted to tell her but I thought I would betray my best friend. One day she told me that if either of them were to pass away the other was to find another. She told me that he ordered that Beverly and I become more than friends. It just took 17 years to follow those. I don't know what life would be without Beverly. She has decided to leave Starfleet medical and rejoin my ship. I told her that she was giving up her dreams; she told me that I was her dreams, nothing could make her happier. So I requested that she be reassigned on the ENTERPRISE they quickly said yes. Beverly doesn't know yet."

"What about starting a family? You have always said that you wanted to be a father. This is your chance, having a child together would make your life complete. Besides you can show your child how to run the ship and someday they will leave for the academy. You will no longer be the only Picard ever to join Starfleet."

"Wil, I don't know, I already have a step-son who is almost 30. I don't think it will take nicely with him if his mother and I were to have another baby. He has been an only child for 30 years this kind of a change my have its effects on him."

"Has Wesley ever said that he never wanted to have any siblings? Do you think he wants to be an only child forever? I was an only child and I hated it. Wesley has grown into a young man before our eyes maybe he is more grown up than you think."

One month later:

Wil, Deanna, Beverly and Picard take a long hike up the same mountain. One last trip before they all return to their ships. Deanna and Beverly straggle behind talking with each other about family life and how it is to be so close to their husbands. Wil and Jean-Luc talk about family and how much each has learned under the careful watch of their friend. Deanna falls silent and Beverly turns to find the problem.

"Deanna, is something wrong? You don't look very well, are you sure you should have come on this trip you have been so tired the last few weeks."

"No Beverly, I'm alright just not used to doing so much physical activity. This is nothing like the holodeck, and trying for a baby is a lot of activity as well. I am sure that Wil is feeling the same; it has been an exhausting last few weeks. I'm sure that when I return to the ship I'll be back to my normal self."

"Have you had any other symptoms, any nausea or anything?"

"No just tired, I have had this before...it isn't a surprise."

"Deanna what are you talking about, you had these symptoms before? Why didn't you tell me? I could have given you something."

"No Beverly, I don't want anything, I just need to get back to the ship. There I will be able to find out if I am right."

"Are you dying or something, Deanna I am your best friend, best friends tell each other everything if there is something wrong tell me, we can deal with it together."

"No I'm not dying. I have only felt this way one other time and that was 14 years ago. Beverly I think I am pregnant again."

"Really Deanna, Wil must be so excited, that didn't take long. Doctor's are always wrong, we think we know everything, it will take a few months, this only took you weeks. How far along do you think you are? How late are you Deanna?"

"Let's see, about 10 weeks or so. I didn't notice it right away with our shore leave and everything going on. One night when I was lying in bed, I heard something, a tiny little thought, that thought called me mommy. My mother told me that when a Betazoid is pregnant she can almost hear the thoughts of her unborn baby. I heard the baby last month. I was afraid to tell Wil incase it wasn't true; I wanted to wait until I saw our ship physician. Then I would tell him."

"Deanna why didn't you tell me; I am a Doctor, I could have examined you. You would have known right away instead of holding that inside for all those weeks. I know you and Wil only started to talk about family a month ago but maybe this is a sign, that you both were ready to have a child 2 ½ months ago. I can examine you now with a tricorder the guys wouldn't even notice. Come on Deanna, Wil has the right to know."

Deanna nodded and with one look Beverly noticed that the men were deep in conversation. With the tricorder beeping a few seconds go by and Beverly has the results.

"Deanna you are pregnant and about 10 weeks. That voice you heard it had to have been your child.."

"I really am pregnant. I didn't get my hopes up because I wasn't sure and it wasn't exactly a planned pregnancy. What will I do to tell Wil?"

"Well, I think we can think of something."

Wil and Picard are discussing their ships when Picard drops the bomb on Wil. He and Beverly have decided to TRY for a baby, because of her age they may need to go into more specialization. A fertility specialist, Beverly didn't argue with it and they have an appointment when they get back to the ship.

"That's great Captain, I told you that she would say yes to you. See Wesley didn't mind if he had a sibling even if they were nearly 30 years between them. Wesley can teach his baby brother and sister everything he learned from the ENTERPRISE and studying with the Native Americans."

"To tell you the truth it was your wife, she was the one who convinced Beverly to have another child. Our children can grow up together when we both get leave. Maybe one day they will marry, well if they aren't the same sex. So how is Deanna anyway?"

"She has been really tired the last few weeks. I think she is getting to much fresh air. She said that she would be better when she returns to the ship. But I don't know, something is bothering her, I can tell. She won't talk about it but there is something wrong, I just don't know what it is."

"Give her time Wil, she will open up eventually. Deanna has always been like that for as long as I have known her. She won't say anything unless she feels the need to tell you. Maybe in a few days she will begin to open up with to you."

I hope so. I hate not being able to help her. She is my IMZADI FOREVER...

TBC...


	2. Part 2

Name: Look What We Made [When We Made Love]  
[Part 2]  
Author: Kachina  
Email:   
Rated: PG-13  
Couples: P/C and R/T  
Timeline: Post Nemesis and Baby Fiction...

Brief Summery: Takes place one day after Beverly's exam confirmed Troi's suspicions. Riker and Troi are both back on the TITAN and Beverly and Picard are on the ENTERPRISE. Beverly got a warm welcome to former crew members especially Guinian. Troi went to her Sickbay to confirm her due date and get the medical treatment that she needs.

Character's and all other items belong to Paramount. Since I am going through some major R/T/P/C withdrawal I decided to write this piece. I do not get paid I am just a poor college student in need of some R&R from the hustle and bustle of everyday life as a married woman and a college student. However if you wish to drop me a line with feedback I would really appreciate it.

Dr. Simms walks into sickbay and welcomes Deanna with open arms.

"Hello, Deanna how are we today? How was your vacation?"

Troi hops onto the bio-bed as Simms takes out his tricorder.

"Hello, Dr. Simms, I came here to get an exam I want to confirm something. I already had Beverly look at me but I also wanted to get your thoughts and opinions. Do you have a few minutes?"

"I always have time for the Captain's wife. What can I do for you today? Still recovering from your month long vacations? I bet you ate something there and now you aren't feeling very well."

"Well you are half right. I don't feel very well; actually I am very tired these last few weeks. I also am concerned with my pregnancy..."

Silence travels sickbay's room. That was something no one ever would have guess would happen so quickly. Soon after silence is broken when the doctor opens his tricorder and begins to scan Troi's vital signs, a few buttons later he scans the baby as well.

"So you think that you're pregnant right. Beverly did an exam and said that you were am I correct?"

"Yes, I just wanted to come to you to make sure it was true and to set up some appointments and prenatal injections."

"Well, she is right you are pregnant about 2 ½ months. How have you been feeling lately? Have you had any morning sickness, fatigue, cravings?"

"No to everything but fatigue. That is what brought me to the conclusion that I was pregnant; that and the fact that I heard my baby call me mommy last week. At first I thought it was a child on the planet, and that I didn't block out every voice. Then when the fatigue began and I remember only feeling like this one other time, with my son Ian. Beverly knew something was up, I think it is because she is my best friend. That is when I confirmed my suspicions. "

"Well you both are very healthy. But I have to warn you that betazoid and human DNA don't mix quite well. Now one day you may be really sensitive and other days you may be very curse. It normally takes 10 months for a betazoid female to have a baby. You are half human so it can be from 8 months to 10 months. I have heard about your pregnancy with Ian, but because it was so quick we can't be sure when you will go into labor. I want you to be really careful try to avoid stress and cut down on your patients. I am not telling you to stop being our counselor just cut down you hours. This pregnancy is very delicate, I think you know that. I want you to take these prenatal injections once every morning with food, if you can. Come back to me in a month and we can see how you are doing, if you start to feel strange in any way contact me immediately. Do you understand?"

"Yes, now I just have to figure out a way to tell Wil that he is going to be a father."

Troi takes the injections from Simms and jumps down from the bio-bed with a smile and a nervous sigh she exits sickbay.

Meanwhile on the ENTERPRISE Crusher and Picard are in sickbay. Dr. Selar is with them and nurse Ogawa nearby.

"I understand that you want to try for a child? I have discussed all of your options and feel that the best way to succeed is to do in veto-Fertilization. Dr. Crusher I know you know the procedure but Captain do you understand it?"

"Yes, Beverly has told me everything that I didn't understand. How long could this take, weeks, months or years?"

"Well normally it takes three months to track Dr. Crusher's cycle. In those three months we can find out at what time she ovulates, once we find out we can start to give her injections of estrogen, it will tell her body to release more than one ovum at a time. That evening we will need a sample from you. We will mix your sperm and Dr. Crusher's ovum in a Petri dish. When fertilization occurs we will start the procedure. The night before her surgery we will inject her with an HCG booster. This will prepare her body for fertilization, in the past it have a very high failure rate but with the latest technology it has a much high success rate. Are you ready to do this Sir?"

"As ready as I will ever be."

"When can we start right away, Dr. Crusher here is the instrument we will need to track you cycles. Each day mark down everything you experience, but you must abstain from intercourse during this whole procedure."

"We understand Dr. Selar, thank you so much for doing this for us. We want to keep it a secret until we are successful is that okay."

"Captain, I am a doctor we have to abide by doctor/patient confidentiality. What goes on here is between you and me only."

"Thanks."

_You always said you never needed anyone else but me  
And now someone's come along to change your mind  
About all the love you need_

The lights are dimmed in the Riker's quarters. Candle light whispers on the walls as Troi hums softly to herself. She is dress to the nine. Ready for when her husband comes home after seeing the new items that have been added to the TITAN. Troi is still very nervous but is also excited about the news of the baby. The sound of the door swishing open catches the attention of Troi. Riker looks around their quarters and smiles. Troi comes into the living area and gives her husband a hug and a gentle kiss.

"Wil, thank goodness you are home, we have something we need to discuss, a project that we have been working on for a very short time. First come into the living room I have made you some dinner. I hope you like it."

Riker smiles and takes his wife into his arms together they both walk inside. The table is set up romantically, dripping candles, the works. Wil loved it when she did that. To him it was an aphrodisiac, but he was ready to eat. Riker takes his seat at on head of the table and Troi on the other. Riker removed the cover revealing his favorite foods.

"Okay let me see...these are my favorite foods, hmmm there is a theme here isn't there?"

"Well, yes in a way, why don't you tell me what you see?"

"'Well, lets see, we have baby corn and baby back ribs. I don't see it there maybe you can give me a hint? Just a little hint; not a big one because I am really good at theses games once I get a hint. So where is my hint?"

"All I can say is this is a project only you and I have been able to do. No one else this is between you and me."

"You call that a hint! We have several projects we have been working on since we got married. Come on I need anther hint."

"Alright just one more, let's just say that we have to get a bigger place with this project."

Wil is confused at first but soon he realizes what Deanna has been trying to tell him. He never really thought that it would happen as quickly as it has."

"IMZADI! Are you telling me we are having a baby! Oh my goodness that was far quicker than I thought. I thought the doctors all said it would take time."

"It has even before we even wanted to start to have a family. I am 2 ½ months pregnant. Are you happy? I am this is something I have always wanted."

"I am ecstatic! We have to start to make plans, I have to notify Starfleet, we have to find the doctor, and we need to get clothes and cribs and all that baby stuff. I am so happy Deanna; I hope the baby looks just like you. Of course a strapping young fellow as myself I wouldn't mind if he looked a little like me."

"Wil there is plenty of time to do all that the baby won't be here for another 7 months or so. We can make plans when my due date gets closer."

Three months later...

Picard is in a small room attached their main living area, Beverly standing outside talking to him.

"Jean-Luc what is taking so long? Shall I talk sexy to you or something to speed in the process?"

"They don't expect me to fill this whole thing do they?"

"Come on we don't want to be late."

The next scene is in Sickbay Beverly is lying on a 24th century birthing table. She is gowned up in a pink paper like gown. Her feet are up in stirrups, with a paper sheet draped across her waist, a most uncomfortable position according to Beverly but it was worth it, if this procedure worked she was going to be a mother and Jean-Luc was going to be a father.

"This procedure will be very uncomfortable, I am going to place this instrument inside of you, it is a vacuum, and it will retrieve the ripe eggs out of your ovaries. Mind you it will be painful. Placing the vacuum in won't hurt at all, when the vacuum starts to suction out your eggs will be the most painful. Do you want any drugs; it will in no way diminish the experience?"

"No, I think I can handle this, after all this isn't the first time I was ever in pain. I had Wesley without drugs and I was in labor with him for 36 hours. Most of those hours were just constant back pain. 12 hours before Wesley was born my water broke, so no I am ready for this. "

Picard shows much concern in his eyes and Beverly can sense it. She tries to reassure him with a few strokes on his hand. Picard takes a deep breath and Selar begins the procedure. Both Beverly and Picard take a deep breath and Beverly closes her eyes. Picard strokes her hair with his free hand as the other rests in Beverly's hand. On a 24th century style sonogram you can see Beverly's ovaries. With a gentle pressure the vacuum is inside. With the vacuum inside Selar gives Beverly a warning and with a nod she begins to suck out the fluid and the ripe eggs. They are too little to see but you can see the golden liquid run into a small device. Ogawa takes the device over and runs it under an ultra violet light and smiles, success! Beverly gasping for air asks if there is anything.

"We have two eggs."

"We are going to go in again, I would like to get at least three eggs it will increase your chances of conception, are you ready Dr. Crusher?"

Closing her eyes she nods her head and Picard moves back to his position to comforting his wife. He seems to be more uptight than his wife, who is getting the procedure. With a nod again she begins to suction again, this one more painful than the last, tears well up in the corners of Beverly's closed eyes. Picard notices this and wipes them away. When the device is full of the golden liquid Ogawa again takes it over to the ultra violet lights. Beverly opens her eyes and sees Ogawa frown.

"There isn't anything in that one. I'm sorry."

Beverly sighs loudly in frustration. Ogawa comes to comfort her friend.

"Just one more time Dr. Crusher all we need is one healthy egg and you will have your baby."

Beverly nods as Selar one last time with a confirmation nod Selar one last time goes into her ovaries and the vacuum retrieves golden liquid, in the hopes of just one more egg. Beverly is in tremendous pain and Jean-Luc is there rubbing her hand and stoking her hair. When the golden liquid fills the device Beverly lets out another loud sigh in relief. Ogawa takes the device over and puts it under the ultra violet light one last time. With a smile she replies...

"We have three eggs."

Beverly and Picard sigh in relief.

"Do you still believe that giving birth to Wesley was more painful?"

Beverly smiles up at her husband.

"This was by far much worse."

With the help from her husband Beverly is eased up to a sitting position and pulls the covers down to her feet. Picard is beaming with delight; finally after all these years he was going to be a father his dreams are finally coming true.

"Dr. Crusher, I want you to go back to your quarter and rest for a few days. You will experience some pain take this hypospray it will help. You may experience some tenderness and bleeding but if you begin to hemorrhage come to sickbay right way. Please avoid any intercourse for the next few days. In ten days, come in and we will finish the procedure."

"I understand I'll see you in ten days. Thanks again Dr. Selar for doing this for me."

_Look what we made, when we made love  
All by ourselves with some help from above  
In the middle of the night  
We really did something right  
Oh, look what we made....when we made love_

Deanna is in the TITAN's sickbay, now a healthy 5 months; you couldn't tell if you wanted too. She is in to get her first ultrasound and see the baby for the first time. Wil comes strolling into sickbay just as Troi had given up hope that he would ever get there.

"What took you so long? I thought I was going to see the baby for the first time alone. Wil don't ever do that again after all we made this baby together. I want you to experience every milestone of this pregnancy with me."

"I'm so sorry I had an urgent message from Starfleet. I would have been here on time if they didn't take so long."

Deanna a little worried looks into her husband's eyes; he was keeping something from her. After all these years he has been able to block out some of his thoughts. But she could sense that he was worried. Dr. Simms comes into Troi's room she is dressed in a loose fitting shirt and stretch jeans.

"Hello Deanna, how are we feeling today? I hope all is well with this pregnancy, have there been any complications I mentioned to you?"

"Not really, sometimes I have a little pain but it's not unbearable, probably from when the baby is growing. It hasn't moved yet, so maybe in the next day or so it will and it will finally feel real."

Dr. Simms smiles and brings out his tricorder, runs it along Troi's body.

"Aside from you silocynine levels being a little high I don't see any problems. Do you want to see the baby, I can tell you the sex as well, if you want to know?"

"We would like to see that baby but we wish not to know the sex. We want it to be a surprise besides we have some bets on if it's a girl of a boy, Deanna said it's a boy, I say it's a girl."

Simms smiles and places the images he took onto the large overhead station on the wall. Wil and Deanna smile as the tiny figure is displayed on the view station.

"That's the most beautiful site I have seen in years. I can't believe that we made this together; who would have guessed that after all these years we are still together."

"Wil, I never thought I would be with anyone but you. Mother will be please she is finally getting a grandchild and my little brother, Barin, is going to be getting a niece or nephew. I have to tell mother, can you get a few holo-images of the baby before we leave. I want to start a baby book for it."

Simms nods and Troi sits up on the bio-bed. With the images in her hand Deanna and Wil thank Simms set up another appointment and exit sickbay.

Back on the ENTERPRISE and in sickbay Beverly is gowned up again and prepared for surgery. Selar comes in.

"We are going to implant three of the five eggs we retrieved from you ovaries two weeks ago. If everything goes as planned you will come back in two weeks to find out if the procedure worked."

Beverly nods, Selar exits the prep room and Jean-Luc comes up to Beverly and leans in to give her a kiss. Beverly replies with a kiss back.

"How do you feel?"

"Tired I am also very nervous, tired because they gave me a sedative; nervous because I want this to work so badly I can taste it. I want to give you a baby and this is the only way we can. Pray Jean-Luc that it works, and always remember that no matter what I will love you...forever and for always."

"Don't say that Beverly it will work, and you must remember that I have loved you for over 20 years and I intend to love you until my dying day."

Beverly mouths "I Love You" as does Picard, then before his eyes he is alone and his wife is in major surgery. What he wouldn't do to have Date by him to ease all of his worries. That was one thing that Data understood, he knew that he could comfort his Captain. B-4 was there with the crew but it just wasn't the same, what he missed was Data's guidance in times of need.

_From the first time we met  
I knew I'd always give my love to you  
Oh baby...  
And the love that you gave me in return  
Made all my dreams come true_

On the TITAN Troi and Riker are sitting at the table eating their dinner. Troi can still sense that Wil is holding back something; she also could tell that he was worried. Whatever was on his mind must have been serious or he wouldn't have blocked out those thoughts. Wil at the same time can tell that his wife knows something is wrong with him. That is something that he never could hide from her. But what he had to tell her was going to bring their world and the world of their best friends crashing down. But if he wouldn't do it Starfleet would be at risk of a war and they still haven't recovered from the happening of the Borg and the Sona.

"Wil, I can sense something is wrong, would you just tell me. Together we can deal with it together. There is nothing that we can't handle, we have been through hell more than once in the last two years and not once have we ever let each other down."

"Deanna, I don't know if I should tell you with you delicate condition and all. It may cause you to loose the baby and I just couldn't stand that, this baby is our dreams all that we worked to get to this moment. I wouldn't want to ruin it in a moment."

"Wil I am not a child and I am not an invalid. I am a big girl and about to become a mother there is nothing that is that bad that will cause me to have a miscarriage. I am halfway through my pregnancy. The baby is safe. Dr. Simms said I could return to my duties. Please honey, just let me know what is wrong, together we can deal with it."

"Do you remember two weeks ago when I was late for you appointment. I was speaking with Admiral Janeway, she was worried that the Sheliaq, were going to try and concur the federation. They had no signs of it two week ago but today one our ships, the HOOD was attacked. Everyone was destroyed then shortly there after the ship was destroyed. They have started a war with the Federation. I have to go and see if we can make peace talks, so does Captain Picard."

"So, I will be with you and Beverly will be with Captain Picard. We can make peace with these people."

"No one is aloud to go but our best people. You have to stay behind on Earth, I begged and pleaded with Admiral Janeway to allow you to come with me, your gift would help us to better understand what the Sheliaq want. She knows of your condition she doesn't want to cause the baby or you any harm. She ordered that any woman who are expecting and the children of the TITAN must stay behind. We have to follow orders; as much as I want you by my side Admiral Janeway's orders must be followed. I am so sorry that is why I didn't want to tell you."

Deanna eyes flow with tears, Wil comes over to comfort her.

"Then I must stay behind on Earth, I don't want to but if Admiral Janeway says I must than I can't disobey orders. I just wish this happened 6 months ago. Then I would be able to go with you, not that I am not happy about the baby, I am, I just am afraid that I will loose you and our baby won't know its father. Oh Wil!"

Deanna sobs into her husband's arms and places her hand on her slightly rounded stomach. Wil follows and places his hand on hers.

"I will come back alive and well, our baby will know its father. I won't accept defeat I will fight for the baby until my last breath."

Two weeks later...

Picard and Crusher are in sickbay getting a pregnancy test. As much as they wanted this baby, with the event of the Sheliaq Beverly silently wished that she was not pregnant. She knew that it was wrong but if they were going into the war the ENTERPRISE need the best Doctor and to her she was the best.

"Well, the procedure worked, you are pregnant, and your due date should be around July 20th."

"Well, that's good news. We are pleased that it worked on the first try."

"Yes, usually the first try doesn't turn out. I know you both wanted to go the Sheliaq nation to try and come to peace. Admiral Janeway made it quite clear that you must stay behind; it is far too dangerous out there for a woman in your condition Dr. Crusher. I will promise you one thing; I will be the best doctor out there. We will come back with a new species to add to the federation."

"I know you will Dr. Selar. As Captain of the ENTERPRISE I know that with Beverly leaving you are the best candidates to do the job. Again thank you and I will see you at Starfleet before we leave for this suicide mission."

Beverly holding back her tears, exits sickbay with her husband in her arms. Picard can sense that she was frightened about his next assignment, more so than he was. He would not let his child grow up without a father. He was not going to leave Beverly and his child widowed, no he was going to come back alive and well and with any luck a new species will join the federation.

Later that evening Beverly is seated at the table she is still sobbing. The food on her plate has been left untouched. Picard notices this and breaks the silence.

"Beverly please don't worry, I will be fine, and Wil will be fine also. Admiral Janeway wouldn't have sent us on this mission if she new we couldn't come back alive. We have been in far worse situations over the last several years even before we were married. We survived the Borg together and we will survive the Sheliaq. Deanna will take you to Betazed to be with her mother, you shouldn't be alone now you are far to upset. It is unhealthy for the baby and unhealthy for you, we have gone through to much too just let you loose the baby now. Please Beverly go with Deanna, together you can deal with the situation."

"My worse fear is that you won't come back alive. The last time there was a mission like this one is the year Jack died. If you died I don't think I could bare it, I don't want to raise our dream child alone. I need you to be there for me."

"I promise Beverly, I will come back alive and together we will raise the baby."

On Betazed, Lwaxana greets her son-in-law, daughter, and her friends. Deanna runs to her mother's arms and sobs, this was too much for her to bear alone, she needed her mother.

_"Now, Now little one, you're alright mama's here. Mama will take care of you while Wil is away on the mission. Please little one don't cry it is already too hard on Wil, don't make it any harder."_

_"But mother, it is so dangerous out there I don't want him to come back dead. Our baby needs him, I can't raise him alone, I need Wil."_

_"Little one, I raised you alone for years and you turned out alright, and if fate deals us an unwanted hand you will always have me."_

Mr. Holm escorts the women into Lwaxana's home. With a quick glance and "I Love You's" the ladies follow him scared but not alone. After all they had each other and together they can survive even the hardest of times.

"Thank you Lwaxana for taking our wives in under such horrible circumstances."

"As a Betazoid Ambassador, and as a dear friend, it is my duty. Please Wil, Jean-Luc come back to us, come back safe and sound."

"We will do our best, and you please take care of our wives. Beverly is in a fragile state of her pregnancy; a miscarriage now would kill her, please try and keep her calm."

Wil goes over to his mother-in-law and hugs her.

"Lwaxana, take care of Deanna, she has had a difficult pregnancy, Dr. Simms said it was because she was half-human. Her due date can be anywhere from 3 months to 4 months away. If I don't make it back be there for her. She needs you, you are her anchor, and it is you whom she needs the most now."

"I promise Wil, Jean-Luc your wives are in the best hands possible. We have the best doctor's in this part of the galaxy. Please don't worry, besides Deanna can spend some time with her brother maybe he will take her mind off of you once and a while."

With one last hug and a smile they disappear with a brief hum. Lwaxana had a big job a head of her but she was not afraid, they were going to be alright and Wil and Jean-Luc will come back alive.

TBC...


	3. Part 3

**[Part 3]**

Brief Overview: While Wil and Jean-Luc are on assignment near the Sheliaq Nation, Deanna and Beverly stay behind with Lwaxana constantly worried about their husbands. They know where they are but don't know how they are. Lwaxana does her best to entertain the wives.

Deanna is in her childhood bedroom when she is awoken by strong kick in her abdomen. It was the baby's way of telling her it was still there. Deanna smiled and placed her hand on her stomach. In just one evening the baby has grown so much. Yesterday you could barely tell that she was pregnant; and now she couldn't see her feet. Stroking her stomach...

_"Hey little one, I know you are still in there. Be happy that you aren't out here; so much has gone on since I found out I was having you. One day daddy was here beside me in bed and the very next he was gone saving the universe and the federation. I just hope that you stay in there longer then expected so that your daddy will be here for your birth."_

The baby replies with a much softer kick. Deanna giggled lightly but she could help but worry that her baby won't know its father. Deanna climbs out of bed and puts on her slippers, what she needed was a nice warm bath before her mother would call her for breakfast. With a sigh Deanna enters her bathroom and closes the door behind her lightly.

Meanwhile in the room down the hall Beverly wasn't having quite as nice of a day as her best friend. She had been up all night vomiting, she remembered this with Wesley for eight straight months she had morning sickness. She was so ill she could barely move to get up and take a warm bath; that always seemed to work with Wesley.

"Well, I guess that you are on the way aren't you sweetheart. Let's just hope that your daddy makes it home for the birth, I wouldn't want to do this without him. He wanted you more than anything, probably with the death of Rene knocked some sense into his brain to settle down and start a family. Don't give your mommy a hard time; she doesn't want to be sick everyday, all day, for the next eight months."

Beverly placed a hand on her stomach and stoked it softly. She began to hum a song, a song that she also used to sing to Wesley when she was pregnant with him. She smiled and went into her bathroom to run some hot water.

Picard and Riker were both captured at the first attack. The shields collapsed and everyone on board was taken hostage. All were places in individual cells, worse then the 21st century holding cells. They were dark and damp; Rats crawled through the cracks in the walls and floor. Picard and Riker were placed in a far worse cell then their crewmates.

"Do you know why they placed us together in this cell Wil? Every one of our crew members has their own cells."

Wil looked around and to the guards. They were armored from head to toe in roman armor. Head pieces similar to the ones used during that era. They carried large fire arms that were almost as thick as Wil's fore-arms. He sighed, he may have been caught but he was going to get out, dead or alive.

"Wil, would you quite it and listen to me we have to find a way out of here. I have seen these cells before, we are held in prisons similar to the ones used for death row inmates during Earth's history. Wil!"

Wil jerked around almost fast enough to give him whiplash.

"I'm sorry Captain, what was it that you were saying?"

"I was asking you why they put us in this holding cell together when both our crews have been places in single cells. There are so many still open, what do you think?"

"Maybe they wanted us together to grill us together. After all we are captains of on the largest fleets in our galaxy. They may think that if we are together it would be easier to manipulate each other and they would get the answers that they are seeking."

Picard nods, for once he didn't question Wil's motives and he trusted his gut feelings. Wil comes and sits next to Picard to begin a captain to captain conversation.

"Wil, do you remember the times we had. We have been is so much more danger than we are here. The Borg for one, they assimilated me, I was a part of their collective, and I almost killed you and my entire crew."

"You didn't know what you were doing. The Borg had a way of doing that. They took your identity away from you and created Locutas. You were not Captain Jean-Luc Picard; you were Locutas of Borg."

"No Wil, you don't understand, I knew what I was doing, and I knew everything that I was doing. The Borg Queen convinced me that you were going to leave me. She told me that you had far better things to do than rescue their Captain."

"But she was wrong, we came back for you. If there is one thing that you taught me all those years ago is that you never leave one of you crew member's behind, and we didn't."

Back on Betazed Mr. Holm has set the places for breakfast at the women. Lwaxana was already seated at the table. Deanna on her heels at the bottom of the stairs. Lwaxana hears her daughter's footsteps and turns to her.

"Little one, look at you today! You look wonderful how is the baby? I hope that you slept well. Will Beverly be joining us soon?"

"I'm fine mother, I just miss Wil. The baby kicked today, it's my own personal alarm clock I can't believe how much I'd grown over night. Beverly is still in bed, human pregnancies are far worse than betazoid pregnancies. She has a touch of morning sickness; I stopped in to see her before I came down. She told us to eat without her and to have Mr. Holm bring her some ginger-ale and saltine crackers. She said that it settles and upset stomach, oh mother she looks terrible."

Deanna walks up to her mother and gives her a hug. When they pull apart Lwaxana places her ear down on Troi's stomach.

"Mother what are you doing?"

_"Shhh, Deanna, I am talking to the baby it needs to know the voices of its family. You should already be using your telepathy it is never to early to start."_

_"Mother, I already speak to the baby using my telepathy, I also do if verbally. This baby is only ¼ betazoid it may not even have any telepathy. Maybe it will be like me, maybe it will be empathic."_

Lwaxana pulls her head away from Troi's stomach.

"No Deanna we have a very gifted baby in there. It is far more advanced than any betazoid baby I have ever seen, well at least since your brother. I believe it has taken after it grandma. Are you going to learn the sex of the baby or are you going to wait. You let me know that you were a girl when I was 3 months pregnant with you same with your sister Kestra and your brother told me when I was 6 months pregnant."

"Right now it will be a surprise, if the baby wants to tell me what it is then I will let it. Until then I don't want to know."

"I know...and trust me with as gifted of a child you are carrying you will find out soon. Now come down and eat something the baby is hungry and so am I."

"Yes, mother."

=/=

On a Sheliaq planet Wil stands alone in his cell. They had taken away Picard without a word. All Wil knew is that they were a very violent species. Wil paced back and forth among the cell area. He may not be Captain Picard's first officer but he was his friend, he couldn't help but wonder how he friend was doing. Suddenly with slamming of metal doors a guard brought in a very beaten Picard. The guard opened the cell doors and threw Picard in breaking his arm. Wil rushes to his friend's side and looks up at him.

"What the hell have you done to him? He is nearly dead what gives you the right to treat and being in this manner. You are evil."

Riker gets a slap at his face.

"He would have been dead if he stayed in their any longer. We will need him again to get computer access to your ship. You will be next and because of your behavior, you will get far worse treatment."

Wil retreats back to his fallen former captain. He was so badly beaten you couldn't tell he was Jean-Luc Picard because of the bruising, swelling and blood on his face. Riker ripped off a piece of his uniform to stop the bleeding. He didn't have any water so he did the best he could to clean up Picard.

"Wil, don't let them know about the commands, I overheard them speaking about making the ENTERPRISE and TITIAN warships and fool the federation allies that they are the federation. If they get those commands the entire federation will be destroyed starting with Earth."

"If there is one thing you taught me is that being a part of the federation is sacred and no matter what never let the enemy get command of the bridge. I have not forgotten that, if that means that I will be beaten I will make it. We have babies on the way I want nothing more than to bring them into a world where there is no war. Unfortunately there is war and I will do my damnest to protect them from harm."

Picard begins to drift off into unconsciousness. Riker slaps Picard's face to bring him back to conscious. Picard replies with his eyes opening is surprise.

"Stay with me Captain, you just got all your dreams, don't give up on them. We promised our wives we would return unharmed and we have too. Captain stay with me, I have to set your broken arm talk to me."

Riker pulls Picard up against the wall and moves to the beds. Ripping off a piece of material and two pieces of metal off the bed, Riker sets Picard's arm in restraints.

"Captain, wake up I need you to stay awake from what I see you have a nasty concussion."

Picard comes back to consciousness and thanks Wil for taking he out of it,

=/=

One month later on Betazed Lwaxana, Deanna, her brother Barin, and Beverly are on a picnic with Mr. Holm not very far behind. All of them are seated on the blanket that Holm placed down near a lake. Because of Kestra death Barin is seated on his mother lap.

"Mama, can I go and play with Deanna?"

"I don't know Barin, your sister is going to have a baby really soon she may not be much fun. Besides I think that she misses Wil."

"I know mama if she comes to play with me she won't miss him as much. I don't really know her yet, please mama?"

"Its alright mother, I'll take him to the swing set, I think I can handle pushing him. It will give us a chance to catch up."

Lwaxana nods and Barin jumps off his mother's lap and help Deanna get up. Together they take each other's hands and walk towards the swing set. Lwaxana glances over to Beverly who seems to be a little uncomfortable.

"Beverly, are you alright? I am sensing some erratic thoughts from you. I don't mean to pry but when something like this occurs, even if the person doesn't want to express it I can tell."

"Thanks Lwaxana but I am fine. I just am feeling a little sick and I miss Jean-Luc. I just don't understand that after all these years when we are finally together that fate would take him away. We finally have someone to take care of together and I just worry that this baby won't know its father."

"Beverly, you're lying to me. Remember I can read your thoughts. Something besides that is bothering you. Are you going to tell me or do I have to read your thoughts without your permission?"

Beverly begins to look at her and a sharp pain crosses her abdomen. Unconsciously she places her hand where the pain is coming. Lwaxana notices this and the blood on Beverly's pants she calls for Holm. At the same time Deanna can sense her best friend's pain and stops the swing and she and Barin both run to where Lwaxana is.

"Beverly, what is the matter? Barin and I could sense your feelings. your pain. What is going on are you alright?"

"HOLM! Come here right away Beverly is having a contraction we need to get her to the hospital right away."

Holm comes just as quickly as Lwaxana called him. Lwaxana and Deanna help Beverly to her feet. Due to her weakness she collapses and Holm catches her and carries her to get the help she needs. While Deanna and Barin follow behind the pain continues to run through Beverly's body.  
"No the baby, I am loosing the baby!"

Lwaxana when they get to transportation places her hands on Beverly's stomach followed by Barin's both close their eyes.

"Deanna what are they doing?"

[Whispering] **_"Most Betaziod's have the ability to control their pain. She is making a link to the baby and Barin is helping her, together they meditate to take the pain away. My mother has some very advanced telepathy and Barin has that same ability even though he is part betazoid. From what I heard Tavnian's are also telepathic, Barin is advanced for his age as a betazoid. Normally Betaziod's don't learn how to use their telepathy until they reach puberty. Because Tavnian's are also telepathic he is ahead for his years."_**

[Whispering] **_"Deanna its working the pain isn't as bad anymore."_**

"Holm lets get out of here."

On the Sheliaq planet Picard has recovered from some of his injuries. His arm was still broken and Wil looks as if he had been questioned. They are still being held in a single cell and for the last few days the guard has not taken either of them for more questioning. Wil wasn't sure if they cracked the code without their authorization of if they were making more plans on how to get the answers that they were seeking.

"Hey Wil, Deanna she is almost 7 months pregnant isn't she? How do you think her pregnancy is coming along?"

"Yes she is. I don't know how her pregnancy is coming along but I can sense that she is being well taken care of. Aside from a little depression she seems to be enjoying the time she has with her mother and brother."

"You knew Deanna before you were stationed on the ENTERPRISE how did you learn about this? You can sense her? You can tell what she is feeling how?"

"Years ago, before we were stationed on the ENTERPRISE Deanna and I had this amazing heated relationship; her mother didn't think that I was good enough for her daughter, she always believed that Deanna should marry a Betazoid male, in that way they could share in the bonding. "

"The Bonding?"

"Oh, there are two types of bonding wedding bonding which is conducted in the nude as a celebration of strong love and bonding, both telepathic and physical. Most believe that it is okay to keep more then one actual love though, and the wedding celebration is a complex system of gifts and replies. The tying of knots is also associated with this tradition. But you already know that one. Genetic Bonding involves younger Betaziod's offered to one another as a pre-destiny of marriage or love. The parents arrange this, and it is a telepathic bonding that is supposed to last for a lifetime. Children, although, are not required to totally devout themselves or even carry through with it. Marital Forces are spirits and fate-like gods that protect true love and Imzadi no less. They are supposed to guard and give every born Betazoid a 'soul-mate', and also they are supposed to provide fertility and flourishment to married couples. Deanna is my IMZADI always has been and always will remain."

"Betazed has a very interesting culture. Beverly and I have similar connection. It not what you call a bonding but it works. I can tell right now that she is grieving."

"Maybe you are soul mates. I know that her first love was Jack but perhaps after he passed away she opened her heart to find another soul mate. I always believe that when one soul mate dies there is always another on the shelf. Beverly has loved you for as long as I have known her. If she is grieving maybe it is because she realized that you can also be her soul mate."

"You to Wil Riker; Deanna may be your IMZADI but perhaps I had a part into bringing it in again. I didn't know about Deanna and your relationship when she first came aboard but when I found out I felt partially in bringing you back together."

Suddenly the entire planet begins to shake, almost like an earthquake. As normal captains the first thing they thought about was explosives.

Back at the hospital on Betazed Beverly is resting. The pain as been controlled but not by Lwaxana and Barin, they did control it until they reached the hospital. The Doctor is in the room with Beverly. Deanna, Lwaxana, and Barin wait nearby.

"Mother, you wore yourself out for Beverly; you may have saved her baby, and you, Barin, you are so talented there aren't many Betaziod's your age that can do the things you did there with Beverly."

"I know that I wasn't supposed to do that but mama was having trouble controlling the pain. I know the Beverly is your best friend I just HAD to help mama out. You aren't mad mama are you because I used my gifts?"

"No Barin, you did a very selfless thing. I don't know how long I would have lasted if you weren't here with me. Deanna can't do it because she doesn't have the gift there are only a few Betaziod's your age that can do this. Thank you for helping."

"Mama you knew that when you pregnant with me that I would be special. Enough to end a marriage and marry a friend just so you can raise me; I will never forget that and everyday I thank you for doing that. Helping you was the least I could do after all you have done for me."

Lwaxana smiles, she is so proud of her son. Deanna smiles to they all hug the hug is broken when they hear Beverly's door close behind them.

"Dr. Bader, how is Beverly is the baby alright?"

"She is fine; she will be tired and experience some pain and bleeding. She had a miscarriage.

"Oh no, Captain Picard said that if she would have a miscarriage now it would kill her."

"No wait, she had a miscarriage of one of her eggs from what she has told me Dr. Selar implanted three fertilized eggs. She still has two viable ones, she is having twins. We aren't sure what caused the miscarriage but from what I have been hearing around I assume that it is from the war with the Sheliaq. You must keep her calm no matter what it takes. She has 2 ½ months until she is out of this danger zone. I gave her a sedative she should be sleeping soon."

"Can we go and see her just for a little while?"

"Certainly Deanna but don't stay too long she needs her rest."

Deanna nods and she and her family go in to visit Beverly. When they go through the door the see her hooked up to two monitors. She has her eyes closed but opens them when she hears the door close behind them.

"Hello Deanna, I guess Jean-Luc doesn't settle for just one thing, we only wanted one baby and now we have too. He will be so excited when he finds out the news, if he finds out the news."

On the Sheliaq planet their world is still shaking metal bars and concrete fall from the walls and cracks on the floor leave hug gaps that fall down to oblivion. Picard and Riker try to take cover but with the cracks on the floor and the bars coming apart there isn't much left. Riker slips into one of the crevasse on the floor her grabs a hold of the edge but can't hold on forever. Picard just has Riker saved his life jumped down and grabbed a hold of Riker's hand both falling into the pit.

"Captain Picard! Where are you?"

"Wil, I'm over here, it's so dark just follow my voice they must be some underground caves here. Maybe they will lead us to the planets surface."

Wil follows the voice and soon approaches Jean-Luc. He didn't appear to be hut but in any case he was glad that he wasn't alone in the pits. Together they begin to walk along the pathways in the pit. They just hoped that some of their crew fell into the pits and they would take the paths and perhaps lead them to their ship.

"Do you really think that these caves can lead to the surface? I have never seen caves crafted like this. What do you suppose they were used for?"

"I don't know Wil but if I know Earth's history this is similar to the Underground Railroad during the civil war. They were used to take slaves up north where there were no slaves. Perhaps eon's before the Sheliaq concurred this world this was an underground railroad to free slaves. I don't know about you but one thing I am sure of is that we are going to get out of here alive."

"I didn't think I wouldn't after all I have a baby that is due to come any month now. You too Jean-Luc have a baby on the way as well. You survived the Borg you can certainly survive the Underground Railroad here on the planet."

"I most certainly will."

Back on Betazed three months later Lwaxana has gotten the unpleasant news that Wil and Jean-Luc were last seen three months ago in a Sheliaq prison. A federations spy spotted them just before a monster earthquake hit the planet; now she must find a way to tell her daughter and Beverly that their husband's have been presumed dead. Lwaxana comes up to her daughter room Beverly was there with her. Deanna was teaching Beverly to knit the twins a blanket. Deanna could sense the moment her mother walked in that something was wrong.

"Mother what is it? Has something happened to Barin is he alright? Tell me mother what is the matter? I may not be full betazoid but I can tell you are keeping something from me."

Lwaxana sits on her daughter's bed trying to find the right words to use with such terrible news.

"Deanna, Beverly, you know how Wil and Jean-Luc were headed to the Sheliaq nation, well their ships were attacked and everyone was taken hostage. All members of both ships were placed in unsuitable cells. Wil and Jean-Luc were places in one, probably to see if one would break before the other and the Sheliaq would get control over the ships. Both were beaten severely almost to death. However, as much as they were beat they survived and kept going. Nothing was more important then you and those precious babies. Three months ago a terrible earthquake hit the planet that they were being held on. It is believed that they had fallen through on of the cracks in the cell. They are assumed dead."

"NO! I don't believe that Jean-Luc and Wil both know how to survive even in the dimmest of circumstances. No I didn't feel him die Jean-Luc would never leave me to raise the twins alone. No, I won't believe it not until I see his body."

Deanna is so shocked she can't even speak. Barin comes rushing into her bedroom he could sense that his sister was in distress. Believing that it may be the baby he jolted out of bed from his nap. Lwaxana turns to see her son at the door way.

"Wil is not dead Mother, we have a bond and I know that it looks like he is dead but he isn't. Mother who told you this, is it some cruel joke or something because if it is it is not funny."

"No little one it isn't a joke, they can't find their bodies they may have fallen into the lava pits. I don't believe that he is dead either."

"Mama, he isn't dead I can still feel him, Deanna can't you feel it too?"  
Lwaxana once again is surprised by her son's abilities. They are far more advanced than her own. Lwaxana motions Barin to her lap and he climbs into it.

"Mama, Deanna, Beverly take my hands we will pray to the spirits to bring your husbands home safe and sound. They will listen to us if we pray together."

Deanna, Lwaxana, Beverly and Barin join hands and close their eyes. Together they form a link with the spirit world. Suddenly the link is broken by a groan from Deanna's mouth; Lwaxana and Barin pick up right away on her contraction.

"Mama its Deanna she is having a contraction we need to help her! I know that you can't meditate to stop my big sister pain but can you keep her calm if not this isn't going to work. Exactly the way we did if for you three months ago please Beverly help my sister!"

"I will Barin I promise. You concentrate on controlling her pain I will keep her calm. Deanna listen to my voice, I know that you are in a lot of pain right now but concentrate on me, my voice, forget about the pain."

"I can't Beverly it hurts too much. I don't remember being in this much pain with Ian. How can I stop it?"

Lwaxana and Barin have their hands on here stomach and with their eyes closed. Beverly could tell that Lwaxana was struggling but with Barin's help she wouldn't put in as much effort and just let Barin take care of most of the pain.

"Deanna listen to me, it's taken longer than they expected to stop your pain. Try and concentrate on my voice forget everything that is around you just concentrate on bringing this baby in the world."

"Beverly its too soon, I still have two weeks to go what if something is wrong with the baby that is why it is coming early."

"No remember Deanna Dr. Simms told you that since you are half human you could go between eight months and ten months. You are nine-and-a-half months pregnant it is normal and the baby is fine."

"I don't want to have this baby without Wil. He wanted to be here so much I don't want to have the baby now. No not without Wil."

"Looks like the baby is going to come anyway; Deanna you are two centimeters dilated already. You still have plenty of time."

A groan escapes Lwaxana's mouth Beverly looks over to her she is struggling.

"We can't stop the pain we need to get her to the hospital right away. Maybe they can help her with the pain we can only do so much. Barin and I are loosing the link."


	4. Part 4

Name: Look What We Made [When We Made Love]  
[Part 4]  
Author: Kachina  
Email:   
Rated: PG  
Couples: P/C and R/T  
Timeline: Post Nemesis and Baby Fiction...

Brief Overview: This takes place entirely on Betazed. While Picard and Riker are presumed dead Deanna goes into labor. Between contractions we get a few insights on Deanna's past as a child Beverly on the other hand is across the hall in premature labor.

Author's Note: I felt that I should avoid writing on the Sheliaq nation. I couldn't think of how to write it besides it will give the story some suspense and a lot of angst. This is based entirely on Deanna's labor.

In her hospital room Deanna is resting her contractions are still very spaces out but when she does have them they are intense. Lwaxana is sitting in a chair next to her daughter and Barin is on the other side.

"Mother, do you really think that Wil and Captain Picard are alright? I wish he were here for the birth. What if Admiral Janeway is right and they really are dead? I don't think I can do this alone, without Wil."

"Deanna if you couldn't sense his death it is most likely that he is still alive he is just missing. I remember the day you were born. Your poor father was a nervous wreck you would have thought it was the first time being a father. He knew that the day I told him that you were going to be a girl even before you even told me. I thought you were going to be a boy but he insisted that you were a girl and he knew that you were going to be a daddy's girl."

"I would love to hear more about Deanna's childhood. What was she like as a baby?"

"Deanna was the most beautiful baby in the nursery; of course I would have to be biased because she was my baby. Even after 26 hours of labor I wouldn't take a moment away. When your father and Kestra took me to the nursery I peeked into the window and I saw you. You were so beautiful, even though I couldn't feel my legs I just had to hold you. So your father and Kestra took me inside the nursery as soon as I touched you, you opened your beautiful eyes. I know the doctor's said that it would take longer for you to develop you powers but I swear that you spoke to me. When your father handed you to me you wrapped your little finger around my finger. Kestra was the one who named you I believe that was the name of her best friend. Oh Deanna she loved you so much. When I finally got to bring you home Kestra wanted to be your mother. She helped me do everything, change your diapers, feed you, and play with you. She even started to talk to your every day."

"I didn't know that Kestra did that."

"Kestra loved everyone and everything. She would wake up with a smile every day. She used to bring home injured animals and heal them. When they finally got better she would let them free no matter how much it hurt she knew that they needed their freedom. When Deanna would wake up from her nap Kestra would get her out of her crib even before I would even get there. She loved you so much Deanna."

"I know mother, she takes after her parents. Mother, can I ask you something, why didn't you tell me about Kestra when I got older?"

"Loosing Kestra hurt your father and me so much. We didn't want to feel like that again and we didn't want you to feel that pain. I wanted to tell you so many times, but so many times it just didn't feel right. Before I knew it you were almost 30, I thought that it was better that way and hoped that you would never find out the truth. For years after Kestra's death I blamed myself I felt that if I would have been paying attention she wouldn't have drown. I hid my feeling about her death from you and everyone else for years. When Hedril came on board what I tried to forget I could no longer hold back. My feelings became harder to control and each time I saw Hedril I saw your sister. Hedril knew something was wrong, she may have been young but she was very bright. Maquis also knew something wrong but I used his misunderstanding of English language to tell him that it was just privacy."

"He knew better Mother, he kept telling me that you had a dark place and I kept thinking that he meant your privacy. When Hedril told me that she made you sad I still didn't understand what that meant. I didn't think anything of it until you collapsed in the arboretum that day."

"I wanted to keep you sister's death away from you until the day I died. It almost worked; maybe it was fate that brought those answers to you."

"Mother I'm glad I found out the way I did. It almost cost you, your life. Mother why...."

The screen above Deanna's bed begins to beep; a contraction stops Deanna in mid sentence. Lwaxana takes her daughter's hand and holds it while Barin is on the other side holding the other hand, as Deanna breathes through it uneasily.

"Deanna, come on you can do it, your strong I knew that the day you were born. You came out screaming, made sure your presence is known."

Deanna laughs lightly with Barin.

The contraction end shortly after. Deanna can rest comfortably for a little while. Lwaxana excuses herself and asks Barin to keep and eye on Deanna while she checks in on Beverly across the way. He agrees and begins to tell Deanna of his adventures at camp the summer before.

MEANWHILE:

In Beverly's room Lwaxana asks the nurse for some time alone with Beverly. The nurse is hesitant at first but after some coaxing leaves the room Lwaxana thanks her as she walks over to Beverly. Her eyes are closed but Lwaxana knows she is awake. She can't sense the dreams she may be having. After all everyone dreams every night just don't always remember them.

"Hey Beverly, how are you feeling? You are looking much better than you were an hour ago. Have the contractions stopped?"

"For now, the doctor gave me some medications to stop them. We lost on of the embryos but there are 2 still thriving. I wish Jean-Luc were here with me instead of you...I didn't mean....well...I mean..."

"No need to apologize I understand and If our positions were reversed I would want my husband to be next to me through this difficult time instead of my best friends mother."

Beverly nods as tears begin to form

"I am so glad you are here with me. Ever since my mother passed away I have always wanted another. Now I met someone on the ENTERPRISE, who becomes my instant friend who has a mother. What more could a girl want; I so glad Deanna and I were assigned to the Enterprise."

"When I first heard about a female medical doctor serving with my daughter I thought "A lady doctor?" I guess I was still stuck in the past. Once I met you everything changed...for the better. Deanna lost her father when she was seven years old. You lost your mother when you were four years old; you both had something to share. Maybe that is what drew you to her and her to you."

"Do you remember when I was seeing the Trill Odon?"

"Yes, Deanna told me of him, you didn't mind did you?"

"Of course not what are friends for if they are not for sharing secrets and love stories? Anyway, when Odon passed away I thought my life was over. I felt that Odon was my soul mate, just like Jack was; I couldn't stand the thought of loosing someone else. One day in 10-forward I was sitting alone at a table and Deanna came up to me asked if I wanted to talk. I was hurting so much that I practically shooed her away; but Deanna stood her ground. I can't remember what she said but it was something like... _"I'm the ships counselor; it's my job to make my patients happy. I am here for you when you want to talk."_ Before she could stand up I asked her to talk to me about her relationships in the past and how if felt when someone she loved passed away. She only said she had one love in her life and that was Wil, one day he was to show up at the Jalara Falls and never did."

"I remember that time; Deanna came home that evening it was clear that she had been crying most of the day. Her eyes were red with pain. I asked her about it and she told me what she was waiting for. Wil never showed up so she believed that her life was over. I remember exactly what I said... "I told you that man wasn't good enough for my little one." Over time she managed to get threw her pain but not without more heartbreak along the way."

Beverly sighed

"Deanna told me Wil was assigned to a ship and he couldn't "pass up the opportunity" When you heard about this did you still think Wil wasn't good enough for her?"

"Of course I did, what mother would change her mind once it was set? So what else did she tell you?"

"She told me that the first man she ever loved was her father. That _"He loved me and I worshiped him. He was strong and tall, he chased away the monsters that hid under my bed, he carried me when the ground was muddy, and he sang to me. What I wouldn't give to hear those songs again if you can find the love you shared with Odon in the man we know as Wil Riker then go to him...love him."_ It was a good lesson and I did I accepted Odon as Wil Riker but soon after I lost him to. When the Trill finally arrived it was a woman, Kareel. Odon was still inside but I couldn't accept him as a woman. I told her that humans aren't accustomed to such changes. I knew I would always love Odon who doesn't love their soul-mate?"

"Over the years and all of my past loves I heard that a number of time from Deanna. Even to Barin father, I love him so much but I couldn't give up my son he deserved two parents not one."

"Do you believe it was the right thing to do when you married Odo?"

"Did I ever tell you that when I was pregnant with Barin I ran to Odo? He even offered to be there for the birth, he wanted to be the father Barin needed; but as always I ran away from him, afraid that I would be hurt again. I knew that we married only because, by Tavnian Law, whoever the mother was married to, would be the father. Odo would have been a good father to Barin. I only wish I wasn't so terrified and left him to raise my son alone."

"You raised Deanna for years by yourself and look what she has become. I know that Deanna is grateful for you taking on that challenge alone, and even though you didn't see eye-to-eye, and still don't she loves you more than anything."

Lwaxana nods and smiles...

"Well I had better get going, Deanna will need me soon besides I don't want to leave Barin alone in there for too long."

"How is Deanna?"

"She is well, sometimes she misses Wil and cries a lot. I guess as a pregnant woman you get emotional. The Doctor said that she is doing fine and we should have a baby by the end of the night. I will see you later stay well."

Beverly nods and smiles, she closes her eyes as Lwaxana closes the door behind her. Back inside the room Barin is still discussing her adventures at camp last summer Deanna listens to him contently. Both turn as the sound of the door closing permeates the room.

"Hello little one, how are you doing? Has Barin been a good boy?"

"Yes he has, I'm so glad to see you. Did you talk to Beverly? How is she doing?

"She is doing surprising well, her contractions have stopped the Doctor is going to keep her in bed for the remainder of her pregnancy. I spoke to your Doctor as well; he said if all goes well, you should see your baby by the end of the night."

"I hope so I am sick of being pregnant."

Everyone laughs...

After a long and painful 52 hour labor Deanna has finally dilated enough to begin to push. Barin is asleep in the chair next to Deanna, after all a five-year-old does need some rest. Lwaxana is still at her daughter's side very fatigued but anxiously awaiting the arrival of her very first grandchild.

"Okay now Deanna you need to concentrate, the baby is about to come all we need is a few pushes. Just a few more and you'll be able to see your son or daughter."

Deanna nods at her mother words when the Doctor asks her to push she does. However she is extremely tired and seems not to have the energy that is needed. The Doctor wants to perform a cesarean section but Deanna say no. After 2 hours of pushing the baby finally begins to crown. The Doctor looks up and...

"I can see it lots of dark hair! Come on we need some more pushes to get this baby out come on Deanna you can do it."

Deanna you're strong; you can do it I want to see my grandbaby. Come on give it all you've got!"

Three more pushes and the it's head is out...The doctor tell Deanna to stop pushing while he delivers the rest of the baby just then the delivery rooms door slams open IT'S WIL and PICARD dirty but ALIVE!.

"Did I miss anything? Is it born yet? What is it? How is Deanna?"

Came a familiar voice behind the Doctor...

"Hold on Daddy, the baby isn't out the whole way yet come on come sit next to me you didn't miss anything."

Lwaxana gets up so Wil can take her seat. Deanna smiles and takes Wil's hand while Picard stands next to Lwaxana. A scream comes soon after but Wil can't see if it's a boy or girl yet. Wil reaches for his baby....

"Hey, Hey, Hey papa that baby is still connected you know...."

Chimes Deanna from the bed. The Doctor gives Riker a pair of scissors as Riker cuts the umbilical cord.

"It's a BOY! It's a BOY! I have a son!

_And this new dream we share_

_Has your eyes and my hair_

_So healthy and strong with a mind of his own_

_And I thank the Lord every day for our brand new family_

_And to think that it all started with just you and me_

"He's quite a strapping young man he looks just like you do Wil.

Lwaxana chimes in from behind.

"I see a lot of Deanna in him as well Wil."

The Doctor cleans up the baby and hands it to the proud papa. The Doctor finishes working on Deanna and tells the nurse to be sure Deanna gets rest. Soon after he exits closing the door behind him.

"If it's alright with you Wil I would like to see my son too you know. I did just give birth to him."

"Oh right I knew I forgot something here you go IMZADI. He is so beautiful Deanna wait until you see him."

Wil hands his son to his mother. Deanna begins to cry as she sees her son for the first time in the real world. Deanna smiles and touches the child's cheek. He turns his head and opens his eyes. For the first time Deanna and the others see his eyes....

"Oh my Goodness Deanna he has the betazoid eyes. Look how beautiful they are."

Lwaxana says as she looks at her grandson. Picard comes out from the shadows and takes a peek at his new Godson. Lwaxana was right he had the betazoid eyes.

"Didn't you expect him to have the eyes Lwaxana after all his mother is part betazoid? You have them and you passed it onto your daughter wouldn't she do the same to her child?"

"Oh not always, since Wil is human and Deanna is part human he had better odds of having Wil's eyes. Betaziod's eyes can lay dormant if either of their parents is human. I was so sure that they would be blue."

"Mother, he may be only ¼ betazoid but he is a betazoid, and he is beautiful. I even think he looks like my father in some way and you too mother. After all he has great genes."

"Thank you, thank you, my pleasure, as you all know the Riker's have wonderful genes. From what I have learned being with Deanna as long as I have her family has good genes as well. Come on Lwaxana come hold your grandson."

Lwaxana comes near her daughter and give her a kiss on the forehead. Deanna reaches to give her son to his proud grandmother. She begins to rock him and he closes his eyes and drifts off to dream.

"_Hey little one, funny calling you that now that my own little one has a little one of her own. I know you probably don't understand why you hear a voice in you mind. Most likely you are just as your mother, an empath; someday you will understand what it means to be a betazoid. You have a wonderful mother and a great father. Now you be a good boy and don't give your parents any trouble. Oh one more thing you mother won't let me spoil you as she was but between you and me I will do in no matter what."_

The baby opened his eyes as Lwaxana finished her words.

"Oh My Deanna, your son is gifted someday he will do a great thing."

"What are you doing to my son Lwaxana?"

"It's called bonding. We speak telepathically so that if by any chance something were to happen before the child were to mature it would always remember the sound of its immediate family. He's too young to understand me know but one he reaches maturity he will be able to recall what his family said to him the day he was born."

"Is that true Deanna?"

"Yes, I remember what my mother said to me the day I was born and I remember what my father said as well. When they both died I knew that one day when I was able to understand it, I would hear their voices. Since Kestra died when I was just an infant somehow I blocked out her thoughts until the day I found out I had a sister. Those words came flooding back. My mother shared them with me through telepathy."

"What about your bonding? Don't you do that as well?"

"Of course I do, I have been speaking to him since the day I found out I was carrying him. I think my mother is right....I think he has gifts he has only begun to achieve them."

"I think we should wake Barin, it's about time he meets his new nephew. He has been waiting. If he were here I don't think I would be able to make it through my labor. Please mother go wake him."

"Of course Dear."

Lwaxana gives the baby back to his mother then goes over to Barin sleeping on the couch and gently through telepathy wakes him...

"Barin, honey, its time to see your new nephew."

Barin opens his eyes full of excitement and eager to meet his nephew.

"Deanna, you did it, you did it he's here!"

"I couldn't have done it without you Barin thank you for everything."

Barin smiles and with his mother's help climbs on the bed next to his big sister. He smile again and touches the infant on the forehead. The baby responds with opening his eyes...

"See I told you mamma, he would have the betazoid eyes. You owe me a box of the best chocolates on the planet."

All of them laugh together as Barin again touches his nephew's forehead.

"_Now you see this big place this is the world, well at least part of it. The universe is much bigger than this room. You'll get to see it when you get bigger. I will play with you when you are bigger too mamma says that you can even stay for a couple of days when you are bigger. Of course Deanna doesn't know that yet that is our secret."_

"More bonding right Deanna?"

"Yes, but I don't know what he was saying just that I probably wasn't the best thing in the world. Mother what did he tell the baby? I know you know."

"That is between Barin, the baby, and me someday you'll hear of it. Until then it will remain a secret."

"Deanna can I hold the baby now?"

"Of course you may, after all he is your nephew. Here now remember watch his head he is still very tiny."

"I know that Deanna, I may be little but I know to keep the baby's head safe."

Deanna laughs lightly as she hands the baby over to Barin. The baby responds by reaching up and touching Barin's chin. Barin smiles and hands the baby back to his mother.

"Deanna we should go and tell Beverly that you are okay, let her see her godson don't you think?"

"Oh yes, of course, will you help me. Here Captain Picard, hold your Godson."

Picard nods and walks over to Deanna and takes the baby from her.

Stepping next to Barin, Lwaxana. With the nurses help Deanna painfully gets out of bed and into a 24th century style wheelchair. A few minutes later across the hall Picard knocks on the door to his wife's room.

"Honey, I'm Home!"

Beverly opens her eyes and smiles as her husband runs to her arms.

"I thought you were alive but no one, not even Admiral Janeway believed that you and Wil survived that attack. I miss you so much."

"I missed you so much too. It was you that kept me alive, you and our babies. I was so worried when I heard the news are you alright?"

"Now that you are home I am. The doctor stopped the contractions and last time I was examined everything was looking great. Where is Wil?"

"Here I am Beverly, you don't think that I would miss the birth of my first child do you?"

Beverly shakes her head as Deanna, Barin, and Lwaxana enter. The baby in Deanna's arms.

"Oh it's here. The baby is here, what is it Deanna?"

"It's a boy; he came just a few minutes ago. He is so beautiful Beverly, you should see him."

"Well give him to me I want to see this work of art."

Lwaxana bring Deanna closer to the bed and Beverly reaches for the baby. Deanna was right he was so beautiful, so precious.

"He looks like you Wil, a lot like you. Oh and I see a little of you Lwaxana and Ian."

The baby opens his eyes again against the light.

"He has your eyes Deanna; I thought you said he would look like Wil. Because your genes would be dormant."

"I thought they would but I was wrong, we all were wrong."

"Not me I said that he would have betazoid eyes, but mamma didn't believe me no on believe me."

"He's just beautiful Wil, Deanna. I knew you would make beautiful babies together you just needed a little coaxing. What are you going to call him?"

"It took a lot of time but we finally agree on his name....

TBC...


	5. Part 5

Name: Look What We Made [When We Made Love]  
[Part 5]  
Author: Kachina  
Email:   
Rated: PG  
Couples: P/C and R/T  
Timeline: Post Nemesis and Baby Fiction...

Brief Overview: This takes place on Earth where Beverly is having a baby shower for her twins. We finally find out the name Wil and Deanna have chosen for their son.

Author's Note: Again there is no violence in this part mainly because there is far too much out there now so I don't want to encourage it to any of my readers. This is focused on the twin's premature birth.

Inside the Picard estate in France, Beverly, Picard, Riker and Troi, are seated in the living room. It is decorated for a baby shower for the twins. Troi is sitting next to her son's cradle as he sleep soundly even with the commotion. Picard smiles at the little guy and opens conversation.

"Wil, Deanna, I am so glad you could make it to Earth. I wasn't sure you would be able to make it because of the TITAN and little Kyle Andrew. We thought that your hands would be full."

"Well Deanna still has two weeks left of maternity leave from the TITAN and I convinced my first officer to take the ship on some exploration of this new star system we have been studying. It seems quite promising there are 30 new species we want to study in that region before we open negotiations."

Beverly makes a noise and everyone jumps at the sound. She just looks up and laughs it's been like this for the last month. With her due date so close by everything causes immediate panic.

"Would you just relax I have 2 months to go before my due date. I just needed to change my position the twins are pressing on my spine it's getting harder to stay in one place for longer than 30 minutes. Besides I want to catch up on you Deanna how are you faring with a new baby?"

"It so different than my first pregnancy; with Ian I didn't really know what to expect one day he was born 24 hours later he was 3 years old. He grew out of his clothes faster then I adapted to the changes of becoming a mother. With Kyle it's like I keep expecting him to be three years old the next day. Wil has done a lot of the work after Kyle was born it took a few weeks for the pain to go away. Every time Kyle would wake up Wil went to get him from his crib and brought him to me. Most of the time he just wanted to be with his mommy and daddy."

"Let me tell you one thing, I have never seen a child so stubborn in my life. I would go into his room and rock him. When I finally got him asleep and put him down he was crying again. I just gave up after a while and decided to move his bassinette into our room so he would know that he would always see us."

"You know what Deanna, it gets easier with time. It was like that with Wes, Jack went away a lot and I was still in medical school, it was my last year but well you get the point. At least you have Wil with you, granted that sometimes his work will take him away from you but you are at least on the same ship."

"I'm sorry I took Jack away from you Beverly. I tried to keep him nearby but he was my first officer he went where I went."

"I know you tried Jean-Luc and even if you told Jack to stay behind he would refuse. Jack was doing want he loved; he was saving the galaxy just what he always wanted. I think he passed it on to Wes."

"Okay I am getting all teary eyed, hormones you know how they are. Come on Beverly its time to open your gifts. Don't feel left out Jean-Luc there are gifts for the "father to be" as well."

Deanna moves over to the mass pile of gifts in the corner of the room. Kyle is still asleep in his bassinette, but Jean-Luc can't help but peer into him. He certainly looked like is daddy, his hair wasn't curly like most Betaziod's it was straight and brown. Even his gestures when he slept reminded him of Wil. There was some Deanna in him, his eyes of course and his sense of the world around him. Peering into this bassinette Jean-Luc covered the sleeping infant with his fleece blanket his grandmother made for him. Beverly moved next to Jean-Luc and kissed his cheek.

"Can you believe him? He is so precious and beautiful. Deanna and Wil are very lucky. I used to look into Wes's bassinette like the way you look into Kyle's. It hard to believe that if a few short months we are going to have two precious babies, our babies and they are going to need us."

"I can't wait to see them. What do you want boys, girls or one of each?"

"I already have a son, who I love very much but girls, I would get put her in beautiful dresses. What would you want?"

"Well I have never been a father so I wouldn't mind sons. René was like a son to me, we played ball together and we shared the same interests. Most of all he wanted to attend Starfleet Academy so we would study what he needed to know for the entrance exams together. He was very bright the last thing he said to me was _"Uncle, I want to be a Starfleet Captain just like you. When I am big I am gonna fly the ENTERPRISE."_ I didn't know that it would be the last time I would see him alive. That is why I would want a son so I can name him after René."

"Then we shall name him René. I think he would have been a great captain. He seemed to take after you. This could be a way we can honor his memory and you would always have René with you."

"Thank you Beverly, it means a lot to me to name our son René."

Deanna comes by with a handful of gifts with Wil closely behind her with gifts that stacked past his head. Deanna laughs as she turns around to see her husband struggling with the gifts. Picard comes up to him at takes the gift covering his face off of the pile.

"Honestly number-one, you always have to be the best don't you?"

"Number-One, you haven't called me that in a very long time. I liked hearing it."

"Anytime Number-One, anytime; now lets get these gifts over to Beverly before someone gets hurt."

Deanna and Wil are seated on the love seat next to Picard and Crusher who are seated on the couch. Kyle is still sleeping as most infants do next to the love seat. Deanna gives Beverly a gift that is from her. Beverly carefully takes off the bow and strips the box. She opens it to reveal a nursing pillow built for two.

"My mother said that this would help out with the nursing. It will be hard to just lean over so she ordered this for me. I didn't want you to ruin your back. See you put it on your lap, like this, with the babies head facing the window in the nursery. It keeps the sun out of their eyes and it's easier on your back. I have one at home, but it's for one baby, I wasn't going to nurse but Mother insisted it's better for the baby and it helps to loose those extra pounds after the delivery."

"It's beautiful Deanna and tell your mother thank you for me please."

Deanna nods and gives her another gift this was made especially for her by Deanna. It took a lot of love and care to make this. Beverly untied the bow and took off the paper as she did on the previous gift its two beautiful knitted blankets one green the other yellow.

"Oh Deanna they're beautiful. Did you make them yourself?"

"Umhm...Mother has been teaching me to knit since I found out I was expecting. I have closets full of clothing I made for Kyle. Just ask Wil, I think we are running out of space on the TITAN."

"Its true she has made more clothes for Kyle then she has made for herself. It took her a lot of time to do this blanket. From the moment she found out you were pregnant she made these for you. Love went into every knit of those blankets. We didn't know what you were having so she stayed with the non-gender colors."

"Thanks you so much Deanna, the babies will love them."

A soft cry from the bassinette nest to Deanna and Wil draws attention. Deanna laughs.

"Kyle is probably hungry, I'm sorry I will be back in a half-an-hour."

The others nod as she picks up her son from the bassinette.

"Deanna we have the nursery set up for when the twins come you are welcome to use it. I'm sure Kyle will want some privacy for when he eats."

"Thanks Jean-Luc I'll use it. Wil would you get Kyle's diaper bag, he will probably need a changing when he is finished I'll leave that to you."

"Thanks."

Deanna, with Kyle in her arms, and Wil with the diaper bag goes up to the nursery to get their son something to eat as well as a changing. Picard and Crusher move items to a new location. Beverly shifts again as a pain begins to travel up her back. Thinking it is nothing she doesn't tell Picard, when he comes back he notices that Crusher is in pain and sits down next to her.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just my back is hurting again the twins insist that they lay on my back and my bladder. I have to use the restroom. I'll be right back"

Picard laughs and helps his wife off the couch. With her hand on her back Beverly exits and goes to the small bathroom next to the living room. Inside another cramp, this one across her abdomen causes Beverly to take a sharp breath in and exhales as the cramp dissipates. When she is finished Beverly stands up and wetness creeps down her legs. Concerned Beverly looks down, she isn't sure but she thinks her water broke. Exiting the bathroom Beverly takes a deep breath in and walks to Picard who is sorting out the gifts the twins got.

"Hey honey, what are you doing?"

"Oh just sorting out the baby clothes into months. Our babies are set for their first year. We won't need to replicate any new clothes they got so many from the crew."

"Yes, I know. Um I will take some of these upstairs and see how Deanna and Wil are doing? I hope they found the nursery alright."

"Beverly you know what the Doctor said, you aren't supposed to be on your feet. I'll go up and see how they are doing and I will take some of the clothes up as well. You stay on the couch I'll be back."

Beverly nods and takes a seat on the couch while Picard takes as much clothing as he can in his arms and goes upstairs. Beverly hasn't told him yet that it was possible that her water just broke. Labor is hours away she'll tell him when her contractions come closer together. Until then she doesn't want to worry him, after all the twins are premature.

Wil and Deanna are in the nursery decorated it greens. Deanna is seated on the rocking chair, with a blanket over her chest while Wil is hovering behind her. Kyle feeds hungrily at his mother's milk. There is a knock at the door...

"Come on it. Deanna is decent."

Picard struggles to open the door with his hands full of baby clothing. The sound of a drop brings Wil over to the door. He opens it and sees a few items falling out of Picard's arms.

"I'll help you with these. Why did you bring them up anyway? All you had to do is ask for some help."

"I know but you were busy and Beverly isn't aloud to move around to much. She still has six weeks before her due date and I don't want her to go into premature labor."

Wil nods and takes some items out of Picard's arms and takes them over to the changing table. Deanna is still humming while Kyle is eating.

"Hi Jean-Luc the nursery is beautiful, did you do this yourself?"

"Yes, I had a little help with sister-in-law. She went and got the house for us while we were on leave. The paper work just went through. This house is ours now she also did most of the work on the nursery. Beverly loves it she is planning on bringing the bassinette into our room for the first few weeks after the twins are born."

"It's a great idea Kyle is still in our room on the TITAN it's easier to feed him in the middle of the night. I don't even have to get out of bed. Wil brings him to me and I feed him. Have you and Beverly decided on names yet for the twins?"

"Not really, we do have a boy's name picked out. He is going to be called René Jean after my nephew and of course me. We haven't really decided on another boy's name or any girl's names yet. I hope that we do soon we are running out of time here."

"You have plenty of time the twins are due for 6 weeks. It took us up to the very last day to pick out Kyle's name. I wasn't sure I wanted him to be called Kyle. My father and I had a history you all know that and with his passing on that planet 2 years ago its just like it was when I was growing up. He was never there unless he wanted something or he wanted to make up all that time he missed with me all those years ago."

"Wil knew that I wanted to have Andrew as a name, to honor my father, but Andrew wasn't a suitable first name. We went through tons of baby name books but we couldn't find one that went with Andrew or Riker very well. Then when I heard that Wil went missing on that Sheliaq nation months ago I wanted to call him William Andrew and I almost did but then he came running into labor and delivery the day Kyle was born. While you were visiting Beverly he to me he wanted to name the baby Kyle Andrew. It went so well together we did it."

"He has a lot of his father's qualities. He will make a fine Captain one day. He also has a lot of Kyle in him, he's very stubborn. I do see you in him Deanna with the exception of his hair he has your mannerisms as well as Lwaxana's. I really didn't know your father well Deanna but he has his face."

"That's what I have been telling her since the day we brought him home. She doesn't think he takes after her father. He does look like him but he takes after me."

"Well I think this little guy is ready to burp."

Deanna closes her blouse and removes the blanket covering her. Kyle still had some milk on his chin so Deanna took the spit up towel and wiped his chin.

"Would you like to burp him Jean-Luc?"

"I don't know I never really burped a baby before. I don't even know how to do it."

"Don't worry Jean-Luc I didn't know how to do it at first either but Deanna taught me an easier way to do it. Come on, I'll give you your first lesson in burping a baby."

Jean-Luc nods and Deanna gets up and hands Kyle over to Picard. He takes a seat on the rocker and places the spit-up towel on his shoulder.

"Wait, here put the towel on your knee, place Kyle on the other knee and lightly tap his back. That way if he spits up it won't go on your clothes you'll get in on your other knee or on himself see."

Wil places Kyle on Picard's knee supporting his head and places the towel on Picard's other knee. Wil lightly taps Kyle's back and Picard mimic's what Wil was showing him. Soon a little spit-up on the towel then a burp; Picard's smiles in delight while he looks up at Wil and Deanna.

"See it isn't as hard as you make it out to be. Wil learned that right away didn't you sweetie?"

"Yes, now I think with warm bath and a changing Kyle will be ready to sleep again. Would you like to help me Captain?"

"Captain? I love to hear that from you. I would love to help, Deanna would you go downstairs and keep Beverly company she probably thinks I got lost up hear."

"Sure, I want to talk to her about a few things anyway. I will let her know you are helping Wil with Kyle. I'll see you in about 30 minutes. Bye honey."

She gives Wil a kiss and then Kyle a kiss and she smiles as she walks out the door closing it behind her.

"Now the first thing you need to know about a son is always stand beside him when you change him or take off his diaper. He might get you in the face if you know what I mean."

Picard laughs and brings Kyle over to the changing table.

Downstairs Beverly is on the couch. She has her eyes closed and as her best friend Deanna becomes worried. She goes down the stairs and sits on the couch. Beverly opens her eyes to see her friend.

"Oh, hello Deanna, where is Jean-Luc?"

"He's upstairs with Wil. He is giving Jean-Luc lessons on caring for an infant. When I was leaving Wil was about to give Kyle a bath and change him. Jean-Luc got to burp Kyle today after I was done nursing. He was nervous at first but Wil told him what I taught him. When Kyle finally burped Jean-Luc's eyes lit up. He is going to be a wonderful father."

"I know he is. Deanna, do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Of course not, that's what best friends do?"

"How do you do it? Juggle being a wife, mother, and counselor? I haven't been a mother for almost 30 years. So much has changed since Wes was a baby. How do I know that everything I do will not affect these twins in a bad way? Will I have enough love to share among all three of my children, my husband, and my patients?"

"That is the most common questions I get from expecting mothers. The answer is simply, yes you do. I remember when I was pregnant with Kyle, the whole time Wil was away I worried that I wouldn't have enough love to go to both Wil and my son. One day really late at night I went into my mother's room to speak to her. She told me that no matter how many children you have either one child or six children there is always enough love to go around, plus a little extra for your husband and your patients."

"At times like this I wish my mother didn't pass away when I was four. Nanna was wonderful but she wasn't my mother. I missed out on so much not having a mother. We never had any mother-daughter chats about the future. I wish she were still alive today. Then maybe I wouldn't be so scared."

Deanna places a comforting hand on Beverly's and smiles.

"It's normal to be scared, but you are a great mother. Wes grew up to be a fine young man and you did that alone. These twins are going to have two parents to grow up with and they will have a big brother too and they are loved very much. I think they already know that. You don't need to be an empath to know that."

Beverly smiles and places her hand on her swollen abdomen. A sharp pain causes Beverly to draw in another sharp breath.

"Beverly are you alright?"

"I think so, just a sharp pain in my stomach. Nothing to worry about I still have six weeks to go it's probably nothing."

"Beverly, you are keeping something from me. Are you sure it is _nothing_?"

"I never could keep anything from you could I?"

"No you can't."

"Well, about an hour ago when you and Wil went upstairs my back started to hurt. It went away but then I needed to use the bathroom. While Jean-Luc separated all of the clothing by months I went to the restroom. When I got up I had another pain but this time it was in my stomach. Then I felt liquid down my legs. I thought I might have had an accident but this liquid was milky. I'm not sure but I think my water broke."

"You didn't tell Jean-Luc did you?"

Beverly shakes her head.

"No I didn't want to worry him. My contractions are very irregular; it isn't really time to deliver. I have hours to go before they become stronger."

"When was your last contraction, before this one?"

"Lets see um about an hour ago, it didn't last very long it was only a few seconds. Then this one just came and again it lasted only seconds."

"I don't know Beverly, this is your second pregnancy you can go into full blown labor in a few hours. You should tell him before its too late."

"I will tell him when the contractions get closer together and are more regular. Until them promise me that you won't say anything to anyone."

"I promise but I don't like it.

As she finishes her sentence the guy come downstairs laughing. Jean-Luc is carrying Kyle and Riker is next to him.

"So how did he do?"

"He is a natural. After Kyle almost peed on him he got better. I think he knows the basics, and what I didn't teach him Beverly can."

"You have a handsome young man together. He is sure to be a ladies man just like his father don't you agree?"

"Yes, as long as his father doesn't go back to his old habits while I'm still around."

"Lets get something to eat everything is in the kitchen."

Deanna looks over at Beverly who just nods. Wil takes Kyle and puts him in a bouncy chair.

Later that evening while everyone is seated at the table, Kyle is in his car seat eating, Picard is feeding him with a bottle Troi prepared. Beverly has another contraction. Picard and Riker don't notice they are to busy discussing the new shielding for the ships. Troi however notices her friend's discomfort.

"Beverly, why don't you come to the kitchen with me to start the dishes?"

Beverly nods and they go into the kitchen.

"Beverly, your contractions are getting closer together. Don't you think its time to tell Jean-Luc?"

"No, they are still irregular I still have plenty of time."

Beverly inhales at a sharp pain in her stomach again. She places her hand on the area that's hurting. Deanna leads her in her lamaz breathing.

"That's good now keep breathing."

The contraction ends and they begin the dishes.

"It's kind of strange doing dishes without a replicator. With one of those all you have to do is put them in the recycling bin."

"Well, Jean-Luc's brother wasn't much for technology, that's why he tried to talk René into not attending Starfleet."

"Well, maybe _your_ René will go."

"_Our _René you think that one of the twins is a boy?"

"Well I don't know but I have a good feeling that you have a little boy in there."

"Really....OOO...OOO...another contraction is coming. Help me, Help me, OOO."

"Okay you know what to do just breathe. I will go get Jean-Luc. Just breathe come on in and out in and out, yes that's right."

"Captain let's get going you wife is ready to have the twins."

Wil and Jean-Luc jump out if their seats and run and get Beverly's things for the hospital.

"Oh my goodness I'm not ready for the twins yet they can't come I'm not ready"

Beverly exits the kitchen in the middle of a contraction

"That doesn't matter because they are coming."

Everyone exits the house closing the door behind them.

26 hours later...

Picard comes out of the delivery room holding the twins. Deanna, Wil, and baby Kyle come inside Beverly's room to see her.

"Beverly, how are you doing?"

"Not bad I feel wonderful. I have two healthy babies, a husband, and the greatest friends in the world here with me. Who could ask for more?"

"You have two very beautiful babies. What are their names?"

"Well the little girl is called Kestra Ann."

"You named your daughter after my sister? I am so honored."

"I would do anything for you, I know that you didn't know your sister and I know also that you didn't want to name her Kestra because she would remind you of her. So I did it."

"Thanks you so much Beverly."

"You all know that our son's name is René Jean after me and after my nephew. He looks a lot like me doesn't he?"

"Yes, sir he does, someday maybe he'll be a captain like his old man is."

"Wil, I'm not ready to retire yet."

"Kestra looks like you Beverly she has red hair. Maybe one day she will be a doctor."

"She can be whatever she wants to be."

They really are beautiful guys. I knew you would make beautiful children together. When will Wes come and see his new baby sister and brother."

"He will be here by the end of the week. He's so excited he can hardly contain himself."

"I'm sure, well Wil, we better get the baby home and let Beverly rest. She has a very long day ahead of her."

They exit the room and Wil says something remarkable.

"Maybe, someday our son and Kestra will be married. Can you imagine that?"

"Maybe."

13


End file.
